Live and Let Die
by punknotgoth
Summary: Serena, a bitter and sarcastic 19 year old, moves to Mineral Town. Will she build the town's reputation, or will she just burn it to the ground? First story, bad at reviews.


_When you were young, and your heart was an open book  
You used to say live and let live  
You know you did, you know you did, you know you did  
But if this ever changing world in which we live in  
Makes you give in and cry  
Say live and let die  
_  
------------------------------------

I poked my head out from under the covers, and groaned at the sunlight streaming in from the small window. It had to be around six in the morning, and I wasn't yet adjusted to being an early bird. I burrowed back under the thick covers and shut my eyes tight, willing my pounding headache from the night before to go away. It had been my first day in town and I decided I needed to relieve the tension of the day, so I had drunk to my heart's content at Doug's Inn, free of charge. Well, maybe not free, since I had this damn hangover.

I couldn't help but smirk, remembering yesterday. I had been bored with city life; after all, being 19 and single in a big city could bore a girl to tears….and so it had.

_I wasn't really sure why I was single. I wasn't exactly a sexy dominatrix, but yet not a troll either. I was tall and lanky, with long arms and legs, and wrists so thin I could probably stick them through the hole of a doughnut. I had shiny golden-blond hair and huge blue eyes._

_I was in no way a girly girl. I was (to put it mildly) loud, rude, and teasing, a tomboy if you will. Regular "one of the guys." Too bad I didn't know many guys, friend or sweetheart. I had a loud Southern drawl and a ready-to-raise middle finger…full of piss and vinegar, as my dad would say._

_I had always been a daddy's girl…my mum and I had never really got along. My parents divorced when I was 13, and I had been forced to live with my mom. So, therefore, when I had turned old enough to move out, I did so quite willingly._

_I moved to a crappy little apartment, still single. Don't get me wrong, I'd had five boyfriends before-one in elementary school, three in middle school, and one in high school. The first, in fifth grade, was a suck-up, so I ended it after about five months. The second one I had in seventh grade turned out to be gay (whether I had turned him, I'll never know.) The third, also in seventh, was the one I had in elementary, but he had changed from a suck-up into an asshole. The fourth (eighth grade) wasn't even worth mentioning. Lastly, the one in high school, turned out to be after me only because he wanted to get in my pants, so one day, after he tried to fondle me, I kicked him in the crotch and told him I'd get my daddy on him._

_My daddy was a tall man, loud like me, but kind; he spoiled me so much it wasn't funny. My mom on the other hand, was short, chubby, and yelled a lot. Therefore, their marriage was not a happy one._

_So one day, after going shopping with my friend (the only highlight being me buying a Foamy the Squirrel shirt) I returned to my smelly apartment and flipped on the TV. After watching half of a movie about two gay men (where, in the end, the 'shocking' twist turned out to be that one of them was a girl) I switched over to the news. A blond girl with bug eyes was droning on about someone on a farm dying. I started to get up to get some ravioli, when I heard the words, "….is selling the farm to anyone who wants to take over." That stopped me in my tracks. This was the big break I had been waiting for! I could get out of my apartment, move to a quiet life in the country, and maybe even meet a guy!_

_An address and phone number displayed at the bottom of the screen. I grabbed my phone, called, and informed the man who answered that I was going to come buy the farm._

_The next day, I got what little money I had out of the bank, called my mom and dad to tell them I was moving, gave them the address of the farm so they could send me letters, and hailed a taxi. I told the driver my destination, and I was on my way to my new life in Mineral Town._

_I wasn't sure how long the trip took. I fell asleep, and woke when the driver barked, "Mineral Town!"_

_I looked out the window, and my jaw dropped. I screeched a string of expletives as I looked at my new home…if you could call it a home._

_----_

That was better than I thought it was...

So, anyway, first story...read and review please:-)

_Live and Let Die lyrics copyright Paul McCartney/Guns n' Roses_


End file.
